psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Brian Spitz (Actor)
!|Brian after being slurpee'd in FAN THROWS SLURPEE AT YOUTUBER24!}} Brian Spitz, also known as Youtuber24, is a film writer/director who filmed Jesse, Corn and Larry at the Wingless Eagle for 24 hours, during WHO ARE YOU?. Due to his recent actions, and his relationship with Jesse, he can be considered the main antagonist of the REAL LIFE VLOGS! My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED) Although this is the case, he does have good intentions for the Juggies, and even respects Jesse for what he has created. Biography ]] The Psycho Series .]] Brian and Jesse begun to exchange emails to one another and eventually Jesse agreed to let Brian visit him for a video. He slowly but surely regretted his decision when he learned Brian was essentially a nobody on YouTube with zero subscribers. Jesse even went as far as considering Brian a spy sent by his father. The video Brian had come to shoot was released a few weeks after. The Documentary Series A few weeks after the series was announced fake, Brian was eager to get "the full story" behind Jesse Ridgway's phenomenal series. He attempted to contact Jesse multiple times before finally heading over to his home, flying a drone over his gate, which ultimately caused Jesse to come out and a minor argument ensued. After some time, it was shown in My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED) that Brian was at the torn down Wingless Eagle once again with Jesse, along with his filming crew. He also managed to get Jesse, his family and the Stahlberger family to sign papers and a contract. He then went back to LA and is now currently producing the documentary about the Ridgway family using behind the scenes footage of the Psycho Series and exclusive interviews. However, upon revealing he was making this documentary on his channel, Jesse however, failed to realize in the contract it stated he could not release any of his behind the scenes until the documentary was released. This angered Jesse and so he begun to release the behind the scenes footage without consent, sparking some considerable tension between the two. He has even been subject to an attack by a fan, where he had a Slurpee thrown at him, to which he blamed Jesse for, being unable to control his fans. Brian recently sent a cease a desist to Jesse in YOUTUBER24 LAWSUIT! After finding out about the behind the scenes hard drive being stolen, Brian highly suspected and even eventually called out Jesse for doing it all himself. Despite this, he agreed to send him over a rough cut DVD copy of the documentary, which arrived and was watched by Jesse and his family in THE DOCUMENTARY REVIEW!. The documentary was said to be incredibly good, the whole family laughed, smiled and cried at the phenomenon. Afterwards, Jesse called Brian and told him he "killed it", the two then made amends with Jesse apologizing for not trusting him and being a dick. Trivia * During the video WHO ARE YOU? Jesse, Corn and Larry had to stay in character throughout the entire time Brian was with them, but once he tried to get questions out of Larry like "are you his official Uncle?" Jesse freaked out and preferred Brian to leave as revealed in My Biggest Secret! (REVEALED), this is because he thought he was trying to expose the series to be fake. References Category:Males Category:YouTubers Category:Villains